Pixie Problems!
by vgirl720
Summary: Sakura's heartbroken! Two pixies, who've failed Magic School, try to help her! Then, everything goes TOTALLY wrong!


**Heeeeeeeey, pplz! I'm back, with a new fic! I'd like to thank KalliopeStarmist for the inspiration and permission (read KalliopeStarmist's fics!) and my bffs (u kno who u are) for always being there 4 me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Rose and Robin! Keith you may use. He's a lame-o.**

**Summary: Sakura is heartbroken after her bo breaks up with her, and two fairies attempt to help! Little does Sakura know these pixies are just misfits that can barely pass their classes! **

'_blah'_ is Rose's thoughts

'_blah' _is Sakura

'_**blah**_' is Robin

Inside

Eighteen year old Sakura Haruno sat, crying into her pillow, the night she broke up with her boyfriend. (His name was Keith, blonde, muscles, totally hot) She was heartbroken. I won't go into the messy details, for her sake. But, Sakura wasn't the only heartbroken one around.

Outside

Two little pixies, Rose and Robin, were best friends. They went through everything together. They got their first wands together, first went to Pixie School together, and (unfortunately) failed together. "Life sucks." Rose whined, to no one in particular. "Life really sucks." Robin continued. They were sitting on a window sill, which was actually Sakura's, when they heard a cry from the open window. "My life really, really sucks!"

Then came the idea. Rose smiled that sly smile she did when she had an idea that would probably get them in trouble. "Whatever it is, no." Robin said, Frowning. "Awwww! This is a goooooooooood one, Robin-chaaaaaaan!" Rose gave her puppy dog eyes. "……………fine."

Robin gave in. Rose perked up and hopped into Sakura's room.

Inside

Sakura, who was busily weeping, didn't notice the little pixies, who were about a foot tall, flutter onto the bed. "My life- hic- is as good as- hic- over. Maybe I should just-" "Stop talking like that." Rose demanded. She looked just about as stern as a pixie could get. Her sapphire eyes were slanted, her mouth tilted down, and arms crossed. They stared at each other for a couple minutes, until Sakura proceeded to scream "GYAAAAH! Omigosh! What ARE those?!" Robin smiled wickedly and said, "Oh. We're figments of your crazed imagination. You stupid little-" "Robin, chill." Rose interjected. "We're pixies." "Riiiiiiight. I think I'd better go to bed." Now, Rose was pissed. "Listen you stubborn, stupid cotton candy puff, we're here to friggin' help, so SHUT UP AND LISTEN." Sakura sighed and nodded.

"M'kay. Let's make us a deal. See, you need boy help, and we need magic practice." Rose, looking important with herself, grinned. "Uhm……how exactly……?" Sakura started, but was interrupted by Robin. "You leave that to us, pinky!" Then, there was a loooooooooooooong silence, until, "……………….Pinky?" Sakura said, in a daze.

MAGIC TRY, BOY ONE!!

Out of earshot

"So, what're we gonna do for pinky, Ro-chan?" Rose grinned and said, "Well, Bin-chan, It'll help with our magic practice, aaaaaaand--" "It's evil, isn't it?" Robin interrupted. "NO! Maybe………Okay, yes!" Rose admitted. "I love it already!" Robin grinned.

With Sakura

"So, Kura-chan, which guy do you want?" Rose asked. "Sasuke-kun." Sakura answered without skipping a beat. "M'kay!" Rose and Robin concentrated really hard, and little swirls of magic dust flew around, until POOF! A little doll appeared on Sakura's bed. It was small, with wild red hair and little sea foam bead eyes. "This is Gaara, you stupid pixies." Sakura said with a frown. "Did I mention we failed our exams?" Robin said. "So, make me a Sasuke, stupid pixies!" Rose sighed and rubbed her temple. This was too much stress. "Listen, Kura-chan. Love magic is super hard, and we can only do it once a month." "Love magic? All you did was give me a stupid doll! Of Gaara!" "Umm……well……it's a secret. Bye!" And with that, Rose and Robin promptly turned invisible to watch the show.

Midnight

Sakura woke because she felt her arm turn numb. She opened her emerald eyes to see none other than Gaara, sleeping on her arm (before you give me crappy reviews, this is after Shukaku go bye bye. He can sleep). Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing, and, obviously, she screamed. '_Oh, what did those stupid pixies do!?_' '_Heeeeeeey! It takes a lot of work to make one of those!_' Rose's voice whined. '_**yeah, so shut it!**_' '_Eh! You two!? You can talk through my mind and turn invisible, but you can't make a Sasuke doll?!_' '_A MAGIC Sasuke doll._' '_Is this your idea of a sick joke?_' Sakura looked hesitantly at the Gaara replica, who slowly woke up. "Sakura? Something wrong?" Sakura just stared, caught up in her little mind argument. '_What da hell did you two do?!_" '_Oh, that. Yeah, he's your boyfriend for the next month. THEN, we can change him!_' '_**So, have fun! And remember!……We'll be watching! Muahahahahahahaaa!' '**__You got into those cheesy horror movies, didn't you?__**' 'Maaaaaaybe.'**_

**I know, I'm friggin' evil! Oh, and this is for you grammar pricks! Y'all betta saddle up n' get ready fer the next chapter! K, I'm done! **

**Sakura: I hate you**

**Me: Oh, it'll get better!**

**Sakura: Yay!**


End file.
